one-shots de Harry y Ginny
by Elizabethvpm
Summary: Aquí presento unos cuantos one-shots de unas de mis parejas favoritas de la saga "Harry Potter" he comenzado con uno que abarca entre los años 1996-1997-1998- años despues y antes de epílogo.DISFRUTEN LAS HISTORIAS.-


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2beedf7a93ce0209b7c5ffde264fe4f"-Oye, Ginny... -musitó, mientras alrededor la gente reanudaba las br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /conversaciones interrumpidas poco antes y se levantaba-. No podemos seguir saliendo br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /juntos. Tenemos que dejar de vernos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8576247ab033e42867405293e12429d7"Ella esbozó una enigmática sonrisa y replicó:/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="db07cf657f8763e2ea423c3f77a6d8f0"-Es por alguna razón noble y absurda, ¿verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90255579e325b9a53fe350f6fe990a57"-Estas últimas semanas contigo han sido... como un sueño -prosiguió Harry-. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pero no puedo... no podemos... Ahora tengo cosas que hacer y debo hacerlas solo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="af4762f283b6c996087393b5cb757738"Ginny no se puso a llorar, sino que se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos.(1)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5df7538ccb212d6b9b0e1f29738721b9"-No te vallas sin despedirte -le pidió, después de un largo silencio. - No voy a pedirte que me dejes ir contigo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="afc4c8fbd56bd46d87fe44f3f6c15839"-... Porque te diré que no - completó Harry, evadiendo la petición que le hizo Ginny./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37b7abd41a33bde5609f8983010b5965"-promete que no te iras sin despedirte. - le pidió nuevamente Ginny, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f0b53c8f10bef4d6f00e10816f12079"-Lo... Lo prometo -dijo, con una sonrisa que le fue devuelta por la muchacha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8369ca20c4c0577d9f561b89948d0341"-/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d86cfa046b6bf41484eb70e71b925633"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Cuando quieres hacer algo sin hacer ruido, el destino se las aregla para dejar patitos de hule y cajas de "sortilegios Weasley" por todos lados, /emconcluyó Harry, frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny. Aún después de habérselo prometido en el funeral de Dumbledore no se sentía capaz de volver a despedirse de ella./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9083e5e80ce1981b6a996eff6cf881a0"Lenta... Muy lentamente acercó su puño a la puerta de madera y la golpeó vacilante, para darse cuenta de que esta ya estaba abierta. Dentro, la habitación estaba oscura excepto por una lámpara sobre la mesita de noche que emitía una tenue luz que en marcaba la silueta de Ginny recostada sobre la cama de costado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97e7c3f1a1d97283b5d0126abb062c06"Harry cerró la puerta trás de sí cuidandose no hacer demasiado ruido como para despertar a Ginny, de la misma manera, avanzó en dirección a la cama y se puso de cuclillas mientras admiraba el rostro de la menor de los Weasleys como si fuera oro. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Acarició su mejilla y ella respondió a su caricia sonriendo aún dormida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9349cb0e00d3e1602d29e04c0a94ef57"-Ginny -la llamó en un susurro, consiente de que no lo escuchaba -, vine como te lo prometí. - se quedó en silencio, pues no encontraba las palabras para describirle como se sentía : asustado, molesto... Triste. Esas palabras no eran suficientes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70c2f9edcced4b308d588391903ca697"Se dedicó a recorrerla lentamente con la mirada: grabando en su mente cada curva, cada gesto y movimiento. Ya que, seguramente serian el único consuelo que tendría durante la peligrosa e indefinible aventura que le esperaba en la búsqueda de los em style="box-sizing: border-box;"horrocruxes./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82cc2c8a99d5c33d0e0985254835b2f8"En esos momentos, lo único que deseaba era estar ahí, no separarse de ella... Del "amor de su vida". Maldijo a Voldemort, maldijo a Dumbledore, maldijo al destino por hacerle la vida un infierno, por enviarlo en una misión a ciegas y por alejarlo de las personas que más quería./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d48810a1f7161ab295bc9240051bb30"-Cada momento... Cada segundo que he pasado junto a tí lo recordaré para siempre, y... Aunque - agregó ya con la voz quebrada, al viento- pasara algo malo y no volviera a verte - Al estar sumido en sus pensamientos no se dió cuenta de que Ginny se estremeció - siempre voy a amarte... - la miró nuevamente, solo para asegurarse de que no la olvidara. -. Ni siquiera el sueño más hermoso de este mundo se compara a tí y aún asi te extrañaria./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9343dd2e52f2ebe436af2af7aa69cf63"Se levanto, sintiendose incapaz de soportar estar un segundo mas cerca de ella sin derrumbarse por completo. Caminó sigilosamente hacia la puerta dispuesto a abrirla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29634fbe7dcaaa48dc72a20bd8da8809"-Te amo, Ginny - dijo, al aire y salió de la habitación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e62ac25e00110c438cfb49bf0304fc4c"-yo también, Harry -susurró Ginny, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9ed2b9617ce53bfa3cd1d81741e369"-br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"1/span) Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe. Página: 318. Capítulo: 30 el sepulcro blanco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9ed2b9617ce53bfa3cd1d81741e369"strong¡Hola!/strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9ed2b9617ce53bfa3cd1d81741e369"strongEste es la primer historia que subo a esta página y espero que me dejen sus recomendaciones./strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef9ed2b9617ce53bfa3cd1d81741e369"strong¡Nos leemos pronto!/strong/p 


End file.
